Alone But Not Forgotten
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Alone...that's what to expect of someone like me. An orphan... But if I never put my faith in SPR then I might not have started to hurt like this... I'm Alone in the world, but they will learn that I'm not that easily forgotten. Each chapter has a song that it would be based off of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Case File Number 1

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 1, Month 1, Day 1 – Late Evening, Rain Storm…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Standing there, the rain falling down from the sky, the heavens were reflecting my own emotions it would have seemed. Rain falling on my own skin…mixing with my tears as I stood there watching the empty space where Naru, or Oliver Davis, was once standing. His words echoing in my mind as I continued to watch the mist of rain fill the emptiness.

Me…or Gene… his words echoed inside my mind, almost as if he was still in front of me, even though he was long gone. So was everyone else…the whole group of SPR was gone. My family had died not so long before I had met everyone and now after I was finally getting a whole new one, it was ripped away from me. Alone, I'm all alone again. Was I really unwanted?

Tears mixing with the rain drops on my face clouded my vision as I finally moved my feet. Not looking were I was going, only watching the rain fall as it's mist covered everything, I never mustered a word nor a sound as I seemed to have found my way back to the road from the forest where I had once stayed for I don't know how long any more. The thought of being unwanted had hit me all the more as I had found that the cars to lead back into town was gone…SPR, even though we had all come together, was gone, they had all left me in the forest. None of them waited for me to come out of the woods, nor it seemed they had made any attempt to stay… no sounds of cars…no sounds of voices of the SPR…no sounds…nothing…not even…from my own voice…only the sound was the rain was heard, while even then, it gave me no sound to my ears.

My eyes started to burn from my own tears, they now felt like acid that was burning me. Slowly, the feeling of hurt that Naru gave me was gone and replaced with abandonment…my sorrow from empty space of SPR was replaced with hatred as I turned to walk down the rain fill road. Leaving anyone in the forest in such a storm…abandoning me here…the harsh words my long time crush had spoken to me once I told him the truth… Walking in the rain, my tears that had dried to turn to acid for me…my sadness that had held me still in that spot for so long had turned into my own anger and hatred for those who seemed to forget the smallest member of their odd ball family. The smallest and most alone in the world…

Or was I never even considered a member of that as well? So they saw me as someone who helped out everyone once in a while… After all the things I did for them…for them to throw the fact I am unwanted is really horrible…to forget me in the rain in the middle of nowhere… After I did everything I could, risk my life for them…only to be thrown away like dirt…like…a dirty orphan…

Slowly my clouded vision with the rains mist was gone and I saw the town. Ignoring the fact that I must look like a half drowned cat, I made my way towards my home. After all…I'm going to continue my life without anyone. If I'm so unwanted, and if anyone wants me to help them only for something like this to happen again…then I will just survive on my own…maybe, they'll see I was gone…that they forgot me…

Finally…I'm home…

I walked up the stairs to see that a sign on the door to my apartment, reading it I saw it was a notice of closing… The apartment building was closing? Wait…what?! Looking quickly around, I saw that every door had it and also that most of the ones that I knew had lively people living in them, now was oddly silent. As if they had already left… I pulled out my keys and opened the door, only to find most of my furniture was gone…

Looking at the clock that had on my cell phone, it had enough life to show me that I had spent at least 2 days in the forest…at least that's what I gathered…SPR had all went to the forest on the 21st and now it's the 24th…Quickly I went back to the notice and saw it was finalized yesterday. As in…the bank owned this building…and all my items inside…

Why? Why wasn't I notified on the closing before now?! Even as an unwanted orphan, I had paid everything! I wasn't rowdy or a bother! So…why?

Realization hit me as I saw all my more or less expensive things gone…Quickly I ran into my bedroom and saw that everything that I was left from my birth parents, the things I held dear, gone…seized as I knew it was called… slowly I sank to the floor. Everything…was taken from me…not just my friends…not just my family…my home…my mementos…everything I had loved…was gone. Torn away…leaving me…alone… All…Alone…

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, I got up quickly and left the once home I had. After all, I would be trespassing if I was caught in a room that was now the banks. Leaving quickly, I noticed that the rain had picked back up and so did my mood. My anger was hitting new heights…as was my sadness as well…

Walking down the road now, I had to calm myself to think properly…I was only 17…17, homeless and alone. I could go to a homeless shelter…or an orphanage…no… No, I won't go somewhere where I'll be taken advantage of or where I'll be given the false sense of being wanted. I won't set myself for that pain again…I'll stand on my own two feet… Making my way towards the forest that was thick and near the city, on the other side of where the SPR was last seen, I quickly found a place that would be easy to clear.

Looking at the trees, I saw that I was lucky enough to find one that had an oddly abandoned tree house. The tree house was far enough away from the city and high enough in the tree that it would be easy to defend from wild animals or other things. The steps that would have been otherwise known as stairs were rotten and falling apart. But I found that some would hold my weight if I was quick enough to step off them. Moving up and out of the random drops of rain that fell from the thicket of branches, I found myself in front of a pretty crappy state of a tree house. But it was better than nothing, plus I knew I could easily fix it up. I had the knowledge and I intended to use it. Both my own physical and spiritual abilities, I won't be left helpless and dependent…

As I curled up in the wooden floor that seemed to be one of the only things that wasn't rotting on before hand, I watched the ceiling was the rain was being deflected by the tree branches. While thinking of the science of how I was going to survive now I had started to drift off and fall into a oddly peaceful slumber, the first one in a long time now that I was no longer around SPR…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 1, Month 1, Day 2 – Morning, Sun Rise, Early Morning Mist…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Waking up to the sounds of soft birds chirping had made me smile a bit as I realized that I had no nightmare for the first time in almost 3 years. Stretching my arms and legs I rolled off to my side and to my feet as I began to make my new home livable. After all, I had the money in my wallet from when I did work for Naru and in my bank, so now I was going to put it to good use. Hmm, maybe I should take the money I had put in my college fund out too just in case I hit a rough month… Looking around my new home project, I made a list of things I would need…

Hmm, so I will need something to make getting water easier, I'll climb up my tree in a second to see if there's anything like a lake close by… I'll need food…I know how to garden so some Seeds would also be a good idea, plus I'll need clothing so I don't look like a wild child during my stay here…uh…something to help my keep warm would be a good idea since winter is coming around the bend…and of course some wood repair things and tools for everything else…

Wow, today's going to be busy…well, I better get started.

Over the course of the day I was able to get everything I had needed…gardening tools and seeds, water purifier items and containers, camping kitchen ware, clothing for winter and spring as well as some fabric I had found on sale for much later…a thick blanket and a single pillow…wood repair plus tools…I had found someone who was willing to give me a crate to hold all my stuff after I was leaving the store… I had found that my tree was almost dead smack in the middle of my forest plus it was one of the tallest trees, so I was able to locate a lake that was clearer than the other ones that were closer that I could get water from and bathing water. I had also learned that my tree was prefect for improving, I could add on while going up if I had chose to stay longer. Plus the forest was healthy enough for my soon to be crops and the fact that wild life here was plentiful. While I had no experience in hunting and such, my tree house gave me a good stand point to practice. Overall today was a good day except for one moment…

As I was getting the last of my things and heading down the street towards my new home in the forest, I saw SPR, minus Naru and Lin, sitting in a café laughing and having a good time. Completely a bliss to the fact that they had left me behind in the hands of the cruel world…enjoying the wonders of modern day items, such as electricity and warm food…all available at the snap of a hand…my negative emotions had started to flare up, but I pushed them aside. If they could simply forget me then I could do the same…

That was the only thing that seemed to be wrong with today, while I had continued to put together my home, I was becoming happy with it…after all it was mine and no one could take that from me…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 1, Month 1, Day 15 – Afternoon, Sunny, Cloudy

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

A lot of improvement was made to my tree; I had added a second floor in the branches. It wasn't huge nor was it overly small, just a simple space for a bedroom and window in case I need to be quick to defend my crops from wild animals. The first and original part of the tree house had improved with a small futon on the floor with an area off to the side that I had added for preparing any wild animal kills I had gotten, plus somewhere to put any crops I was harvesting. I had a single bird family in my tree that I had a peace treaty with…oddly enough I could understand them and they me…I would give them any dunce seeds and they would alert me of any dangers in the area.

It was going good for me… I had a working system, good safety net and a way to live on my own without anyone else… It was just perfect. I had found comfort in songwriting when my emotions became too much and with the sounds of the forest it was rare, only when people came near is when it's dangerous. But it's still just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Case File Number 2

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 2, Month 5, Day 15 – Late Morning, Early Afternoon – Sunny, Cloudless

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Doing my normal late afternoon activities, such as harvesting, feeding my birds and my cat and getting proper wood for the winter stock, I noticed that my cat and my birds had started to growl lowly. It was the sign of intruders in my normal land, and not the animal or dangerous spirit kind…the human kind. Moving quickly I pulled on a small rope I had for projecting a powerful yet undetectable barrier by normal humans…I was taught this by my cat… I know, it sounds bad, like I had started to go insane, but with the crap in my life this is one of the sanest things around. My bird and cat are something akin to shiki, more or less… I'm not a hundred percent sure what they are, with the fact that I haven't been able to learn the proper terms for them, but none the less I had gained my skills in my psychic abilities, plus they help with my singing since my abilities tie into it.

Doing a quick whistle, for them to get to their places, I run to mine, jumping from tree bark to tree bark until I reach my safety area in the tree; while I haven't really had any contact with people in a long time, I still kept up my appearance. My short brown hair was now longer, it reached my mid-back; my eye sight had improved with hunting at night after a while, and while I was eating my healthy foods I grew myself plus my daily work, my body stayed an hourglass if not more noticeable. I grew out nicely, no longer the size of a teen, but a young adult. Now while I have the looks that I wouldn't be a wild forest child, I still won't try to set myself up for the pain of coming in contact with others. Humans are nothing but pain wrapped up in a pretty package of pure white lies, false sentiments and empty promises…

Moving my arms across like I was hold a bow, a soft dim light appeared in such a shape of a longbow as I took aim, waiting for something. No way was I going to allow anyone to find my home…or me.

No voices yet…

Only the wild life sang…

No footsteps yet, but I could smell the perfume of a woman filling the air quickly enough…

Soft sounds of footsteps…voices yelling at each other…

Footsteps moving around…

Wildlife stopped singing…

Voices moving closer…

I listened carefully, people always gave away the true them when they think no one is watching or listening…my shiki like animals all waited in their own area, watching like myself and ready to defend or attack if need be.

"Damn idiotic Monk…making me scout the area alone…plus the brat should really loosen up, both him and Lin…" My breathing stopped, only one person would talk like that about…but it could be. "I mean even Masako and John hooked up…why, can't that damn monk just leave my age alone…" it was…it was Ayako…the red hair, perfume, sounds of heels…

She was carrying cameras and setting the equipment up. Which I saw the logo of SPR…so Oliver Davis came back…but why? Why did he return? He made it clear when he left that he had got what he came for… And…why was he setting up in my forest? There wasn't anything paranormal except for me and my shiki animals… Oh so they plan to exorcise me?

I am alone here and in pain, but healing. I will never forgive them, not when they caused everything or when they seem to be trying to destroy my forest like this…

Quickly putting my own emotions on defense, I watch her, ready to strike if she makes a single move I don't like. Her red hair was pulled into a sort of half ponytail as she moved around the forest floor. After she set up the camera, she turned and left, all while still grumbling about the monk of the group. Giving out a small short whistle to my shiki like animals, they move quickly and knock over the camera while in the full animalistic form they have. My cat, became a larger forest cat, equal to the size of medium size or large bobcat, while my birds came together to form a semi-large raven.

My cat took down any camera around and my raven took out any listening devices and cords that corrupted my forest. No way was I letting them watch me. This was my home, and no one is going to take it from me. Not going to happen… Turning around I shot the loaded spiritual arrow that had materialized from my negative emotions up towards the sky, which dissolved into a shimmer of whitish purple light. Moving quickly enough I call for my animals to come inside as I stayed where I was, watching and waiting for the group to come into view; for whatever the reason Naru had for being in my forest, he was going to learn the hard way I do not take kindly to trespassers.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 2, Month 5, Day 15 – Late Afternoon, Early Evening – Sun Set, Slightly Cloudy

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

After each hour that past, I began to grow tired as I stayed in my small watch tower of sort. Finally deciding to call it a night after setting up my security measures, I turn to crawl into the makeshift bed in my scout tower. Sighing softly, I move under the blanket, trying to ignore the idea of sleeping when I had unwanted guests in my forest. Though I knew if it came to it, I would remove them myself if they were gone after a few days. Giving a small tired whistle to my spirit shiki like animals for them to get some rest as well, I turned to sleep in complete darkness. Dark but comfortable. No nightmares. Not a single one as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-


	3. Chapter 3

Case File Number 3

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 2, Month 5, Day 16 - Early Morning, Sunrise - Misty and foggy

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Waking up from my sleep, I saw that I woke up earlier than I normally would. At first I couldn't remember why, until I saw the extra security measures I did the night before. Oh that's right, Oliver Davis is back and in my forest. He would looking to remove me from this place. And not just him, but all of the other members were here. The ones who hurt me about a year ago. They forgot me and now they were here. In my forest. They will find I don't take kindly to them being here.

Getting dressed in my hunters outfit, after all this was just like when that dirty old human tried to buy my forest. I saw him and his dirty work trashing my forest and I won't stand for that even if he hired them to try to get rid of me. Yes, they will learn the hard way, I'm not easy to defeat. Grabbing my dagger from the place where I carve up my catches and slipping it into my boot. Just in case I needed it. After all, sometimes ghost are better company.

The memories of the dirty human and his kills that he did in my forest really set my emotions off into a tangit. After all he was human and he killed other humans, girls and little boys. I wasn't able to save them all but still as I relived the memories of seeing the ghost go through it. I can't help but think; if you're being chased through the forest by something, punch it, if it says ow or you hit something then fight back and you'll be fine. Really sometimes I wonder why humans don't fight back when they are being chased. Maybe it's just the fact that I can't bring myself to care any more. I've seen too much and been through everything. Petting my cat shiki thing, still I don't know what they are, but they have stayed with me through just about everything. Though I was starting to wonder if they were demons. After all didn't Lin say shiki's were tamed demons? Huh, I wonder, I'll asked them later.

Giving off a soft vocal of the note ray, my bird shiki/demon thing began to wake up same with my cat. They stood at attention. I smiled, they weren't human, so I know I will not get hurt from them. They won't give empty promises, tell pretty white lies, or give me false sentiments. They were one of the most perfect things in my life now. Giving off a small clicking sound I made my way over to the window to be ready for whatever the human Oliver Davis had planned. Whatever it will be, I will show him that this human will fight back and not surrender to his ways.

He won't know what hit him. Petty humans…

0o0-o0o-0o0-

Year 2, Month 5, Day 16 - Late Morning, Early Afternoon - Sunny and Cloudy

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Watching and waiting I saw movement in the bushes so I got an spirit arrow ready. Coming out of the bushes was John. His blonde hair was easy to see. Following after him was Masako, the spirit medium. Still dressing in kimono's even though they are not practical for a forest terrain. They were two humans that hurt me. Should I hurt them in return? John was kind, a very kind soul though I couldn't bring myself to hurt him much but Masako, she was a pain in my side for a very long time when I stayed with the humans of the city. Taking aim for a place right behind them as they go to recover the camera. They spoke into the walkie-talkies that Oliver made everyone carried.

"Naru, you might want to come over here."

I held my arrow. They called him over to my area. I saw Masako move into a very clean and easy view for me to shoot at her. It would be so simple, just let go and she would be gone. No longer a sore spot for me. No longer a human who had hurt me for so long. Just let go of the arrow of hatred. Just shoot...shoot her...Shoot Her!

I closed my eyes as I shifted my arrow of spirit energy and shot. It soared through the forest scenery and struck. I heard it hit the mark I was aiming for. Opening my eyes I saw it did hit where I wanted. The tree bark near her head. She and John stood shocked as more voice came closer. I felt my anger rise up from the fact I let her live. Why? Why I did I let her live. Why?!

Seeing the arrow was filled with strong energy John quickly grabbed Masako and held her close, readying his prayers. Aiming again I saw the Monk and Ayako come through and I let go. The arrow swerved around John, who seemed shocked, as it hit the place where Monk was standing at one point before he jumped back. Both of them started to pray. I aimed at Ayako and let go, it hit a tree to the right of her head. All I could see was red when Lin and Oliver came into view.

Lin whistled loudly as I vocalize loudly in return. He seemed to be shocked with the rest as his shiki fought against mine. My cat took on a larger form than yesterday while my bird became the size of a large dragon. Huh? They are feeding off my anger towards them? Perfect. I aimed for Lin as I started to think about it. Lin never really hurt me...but he was a human so he would do so right? But he never really got close to me and hurt me when he left. But as like most of the humans of the group he would have hurt me as well? Oliver looked ready to use his PK and I let it go near him. It shocked him and Lin into stopping what they were about to do. I whistled loudly which caused my two shiki demons to stand near my tree. I slowly climbed down, my arrows ready to strike if they made a single move I didn't like.

"Mai?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N: My Akatsuki Car story will be up next as the next update followed by the Guardian Angel? Story. Look forward to more! I hope you enjoy what I have coming up! Goodnight for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

0o0-o0o-0o0

Year 2, Month 5, Day 16 - Late Afternoon, Cloudy with a Slightly Breezy

0o0-o0o-0o0

"Mai?"

I glared and kept my arrow ready. Aiming for the group. Seeing them all gathered seemed to really fill my anger. My feline and dragon demons growl at them as my arrow turned to a dark purple as I felt my rage and hatred growing bigger. I saw the looks of shock and disbelief as they stared at me.

Did they truly not know what they were facing. Typical humans. They don't know the truth of that dirty human and yet they try to come here and get rid of me. I'll show them. I've stand on my own feet and yet they are here. The ones who destroyed me. SPR…

"Mai, is that you?"

"Jou-chan! What are you doing!?"

"Where have you been!? We've been worried sick."

LIES! THEY'RE SPOUTING LIES!

"Leave."

One word, I was only able to speak one word before my throat closed up at the sight of them. They looked confused even more. John looked ready to speak as Lin seemed to ready his Shiki as mine growled at their foes. "Mai-chan…"

"Leave. My. Forest." I growled out and shot my arrow right by his head. A shiki blocked though from getting near. Lowering my bow of light I growled at Lin. He was also like them. A disgusting human! Before any of them could speak I was already talking. "Lies….that's all you ever told me...deceit is all you ever do…. The human race is disgusting. Leave!"

"Lin."

Lin nodded to Oliver and I saw the shiki of his keep mine busy as I jumped up from the sudden movement as Lin tried to get near me. The rest of them tried as well. They want to trap me, they will learn that you can't trap someone like me. While thinking that, I wasn't expecting the cut from Oliver as he used a little bit of his PK, it caught my arm and made me bleed. Which shocked me and the group of what once was my family. Jumping from bark to bark I sat on the highest branch I could get to while still keeping my eyes on them. "Mai!"

"Leave! I won't tell you again!" I stated as I whistled lowly, it was easy to hear by normal people but like Lin's whistle, it controlled my demonic animals. Lin jumped away from my tree as my cat landed there. It growled at them before releasing a fog, giving myself and my creatures a cover. I escaped to the highest part of the forest while I remained hidden. Looking at my injury I held my arm, letting my own energy heal it as I watched them from above.

Seeing them leave after a while I wondered why...why couldn't I kill them? They had hurt me the most. Maybe it is the same reason as those I tried to help who got lost in my forest. I can't kill another soul, but I can scare them away from me. But I know these humans won't get scare that easily. Not that now knew I was here. This had been my home for a year and now I may be forced to leave it if they come looking for me…

This wasn't right. I wasn't willingly to leave my home that I finally made with my own two hands. Healing the cut I made I watched the sky as I waited for the stars to show themselves, the sunset on another day. They forgot about me and yet they tried to show back up in my life…

I'm alone in the world...I'm all alone. But I will not be so easily forgotten.

-WITH NARU'S GROUP-

Everyone was sitting in the cabin confused. The girl they had been looking for since SPR closed down was there. In the forest, all alone. Just like when they lost her before. They had no idea why they left her a year ago. But seeing her now, they realized who wrong they were. If only they could get her to listen to them.

Oliver was shocked to see her powers grow so much in just a year's time, he started to wonder how much of it was because of him. Lin was shocked to see her use spirits as her weapon as well as her spirit bow, made from her emotions. It was a rare thing as far as he knew. Ayako was shocked at the fact that the one she thought of as a daughter nearly took off her head, while she could understand it for the most part. It made her wonder how deeply they hurt her. Monk was shocked to see her like that, looking at them with such hate and detest. John was worried for her, living in the forest could not have been easy for her. While Masako was only a little worried about her, she was mostly frustrated about that fact that she seemed to gain more power than she did.

Over all they wondered what happened and what they could do to get their Mai back and listen to them...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Year 2 - Month 5 - Day 18 - Late afternoon, close to sunset

It was few days since I went close to the shelter the SPR were sitting in. I was beyond confused by them being here. Humans living in my home, trying to force me away from my home. This forest was mine and mine alone. I was beyond angry but I had to calm down or else my anger would take control of me again like it did the first time half a year ago did. Watching from the high point of my tree, I watched them take eat the food they had in the cabin. They were talking about something, but due to the wall of the cabin I couldn't make it out even the smallest of words. It frustrated me as I left towards my second home I made in the forest. After the confrontation a few days ago they have been showing up at my main tree home.

They were trying to capture me! I know it! Pretty Lies and Deceit. All that makes up the human life. I am no exception but at least I never harmed anyone like they did. They do not deserve forgiveness. They do not deserve my trust. Humans are all the same! They are nothing but a dangerous chemical roaming the world!

Climbing up into my second home, I had about 5 in this large forest, as it branches out into the mountains. I really needed to get rid of them from my home. Everything was great until they showed up like that human who is trying to remove my home in place of a murder site. I could feel my shiki demons cooing a little in hopes to calm me down. Smiling at them as they sat down in the home of mine. I petted their heads as I set up for making my next meal. The crops were taking care of for the day and I was trying my best to hide away from the intruders in my home.

Working on the meal I sensed something forming around me. Turning I saw a small wolf cub like creature form like I've seen my shiki do. Smiling at the small creature I petted it as he purred in my hand. It would seem I've gained a new shiki.

Year 2 - Month 5 - Day 19 - Early morning, little after sunrise

I woke up with a start as I felt someone coming closer to my home. Immediately I got ready to define my home as I readied an arrow towards where they would appear. I saw Nar-Oliver appear, looking directly at me. I glared at him with my arrow ready to shoot. How did he find me?!

"Mai, please come down and talk with me."

I said nothing in return as I just watched from my perch with my arrow ready to strike if he so much as moved. "Mai, I'm sorry for leaving you out in the rain that night. I just couldn't stop myself from feeling frustrated that you loved my brother-"

"Lies. I never loved your brother. I had loved you." I spoke as I felt tears from the buried pain trying to resurface.

"Mai I know I was in the wrong but please come down and talk with me."

"No, I'll stay right here. Go away." I released my arrow, I had expected him to dodge but when he didn't and let it hit him in the arm, I gasped a little. Why didn't he avoid it! I know it was slow enough for him to avoid it! Why? Why? WHY?!

He staggered back a little before he looked back at me, while holding where the arrow had struck. "Mai, please give me another chance. No, give humanity another chance. You don't have to work with us again. But please. Please Mai come back to civilization." And with that he fell to the ground passing out from the effects of the arrow.

I couldn't stop the worry for him that resurfaced in my soul. Then it struck me, I hit him. I injured another human being. I was no worse than the human who was trying to take my home. I hurt someone! Feeling anger, pain, hurt, suffering, hate...so many negative emotions towards myself I sighed as I knew I was never going to be free from the human nature as I had hoped. Waving for my shiki to bring him into my home I watched as he was lifted and brought inside.

After a while of studying his face, I realized that not much had changed on him. But I couldn't let it bother me, while it did bother me that I had let another human into my home. Sighing as I started to treat the wound I had caused.

After the wound was cleaned and closed I sat back and watched him, waiting for when he would wake up. Little did I know letting him live would cause a chain of events that I never would have wanted to be a part of…

 **XXXXXX**

 **So this took a while and to let other know, no Mai hasn't forgiven them. Some trouble will happen first and foremost. Now I hope ya'll like this chapter, I hope you all leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next installment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Year 2 - Month 5 - Day 19 - Late Evening, close to dusk

Mai felt horrible after she injured the boy in front of her. Oliver was still out cold in her home. And she knew that the group would come looking for him if he would be gone for any longer. She knew she had to take him back. The words he said to her...about coming back to civilization was rounding itself in her mind.

Could I go back?

 **No! No, they just want to use you!**

But, maybe they will have changed after 2 years…

 **Doesn't matter! They left you in the rain in a forest miles away from the city!**

Feeling her emotions getting mixed up she knew they she couldn't just go back to the happy girl in the city. She knew how to take care of herself in the wild. But she was running out of supplies...with summer being its highest, it was getting harder to take care of her crops, with the fact that the rain had stopped for a while and her crops starting to dry up. Perhaps she could return to the city, but at the same time stay away from humans as she could…

Seeing Oliver starting to wake, Mai sat back with a small dagger in her hand with a wooden piece in the other. She was carving up a statue, it was something she picked up about a year ago. It helped calm her as much as singing, and she carved whenever she didn't feel like singing. Though her friends, the shiki like animals, liked her singing and housing the carvings she made. When Oliver's eyes opened Mai was barely focusing on him, because her demons were watching him and binding him so he couldn't get up. It was for his wound from her spirit arrow and so he wouldn't think of getting closer to her.

"Mai?"

She didn't answer only lowered her sculpture which was starting to look like a fox. Next to where she set it was a dragon, wolf and large cat. Which seemed to glowed in strange colors, the fox seemed to glow a dim orange as the dragon glowed a red, the cat a brown and the wolf a silver. Oliver's eyes widen when a fox demon spirit appeared and bowed its head to Mai and went into the wooden sculpture causing it to change to match the others. It became colorful as if it was a painted statue all along.

Mai turned to look at Oliver as she sat back in her small home. "Leave. Civilization has nothing for me anymore."

To Oliver, her voice sounds dead. Like she had given up on many things.

"No, just give us another chance to make things right."

"You had your chance. You left me in the rain. The crew had their chance, they left me in the forest. I won't deal with the humanity anymore. So tell that man his killings on this land will be met with force if he doesn't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"That client. He's killing others in this forest. I've saved a few before they died. Some not so lucky were saved before they could attack others. He's another evil human with no remorse. If he doesn't leave my home then I will have him removed by force."

"Wait let me check into him first. If what you're saying is true then we need to handle this right."

"There is no 'we' Oliver. I won't help you or you're crew if they get into trouble. Now leave my home."

Oliver felt the bindings leave as he sat up. But before he could say anything he was teleported out of the tree house and on the ground. He looked back at the direction where he knew Mai was, only to see her demons watching him to make sure he didn't try to approach their master again. For a moment there he thought he saw Mai watching him as well from the brush of leaves higher up in the tree. Sighing he started his trek back to where he had set up the base of operation.

Mai sat back on her branch, the two new demons, the wolf and fox sat on her lap. They were still rather small compared to the cat and raven/dragon demons she held. Sighing silently she started to hum softly to her demons, after all they loved her voice, even if she hardly talked out loud anymore.

Oliver had left a bit ago now, and she frowned when she felt movement in my forest. Her shiki animals stiffen as she went to the window. So far nothing interesting happened since the last time she had saved some children from that man. Mai had thought he wouldn't try something with all the cameras. Jumping from branch to branch Mai followed the bad feeling.

Seeing the man walking around the forest Mai watched him carefully. The way he moved...he was hunting something. Mai frowned even more. Taking off, she went looking for something, seeing Masako hiding and panting Mai sighed. Just her luck to have to save the one person who tried to hurt her the most when everything was normal. Seeing the man was possessed Mai put up a small barrier and dropped down near her. She jumped and was about to talk. Mai held a finger to her lips to tell her to be silent. She looked over and saw that the man was not pay attention to them just yet.

'But if he get close enough he'll notice…'

Pulling Masako close to my person she made a gasp. Mai quickly looked in the direction of the man, he had heard her gasp. The grin and butcher knife was clear to her eyes even in the darkness that it falls upon the earth. Without warning Mai took to the trees as silently as she could. He couldn't be able to find them that way. Since most never look up…

Mai jumped from branch to branch going to the cottage where she swore to never set foot in. Mai sighed as they got some distance of the man with Masako clinging to her. Mai stayed silent as she dropped at the door frame. Mai set her down and was about to back away when she gripped her hand. "S-stay until everyone gets back?"

Mai sighed. While she knew staying or anything with other humans was a bad idea she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it, she couldn't leave a human in a time of need. Mai guess that settles it. After this case, they'll see if she'll give humanity another chance. Entering the cottage Mai saw only Oliver and Lin were in the room. Oliver stood up when Mai entered. Lin looked shocked as well. "The owner is possessed."

Was all Mai said as she sat in the corner far away from everyone in the cottage. She watched from the corner of my eyes to see Lin call the search party back from the forest. It wasn't long before they returned. Though when Monk and Ayako tried to approach her Mai's demons appeared around her in their medium form. Hovering over her as if to protect her. To them, these humans were the worst of all.

Mi felt her powers spiking so she held out her hand which lead for her powers to take form. Colors of light purple and blue turned dark, it shined deeply as she held it out for her demons to eat. She offered more to her newly born demons or whatever they were. She ignored the looks of her old family as she fed her demons.

"Mai, what are those creatures?" John asked as he sat nearby.

Mai thought about answering him. She guessed she really didn't have a choice. If she was to try to live in the human world again, she needed to try to keep an open mind. Despite the dark feelings she had she knew she had to at least try…

In her hand the light changed to a dark blue and purple, no longer stable as her powers reacted to her emotions. Her demons greedily ate it up. Slowly Mai lowered her powers, it wasn't often she fed her powers to her demons but when she does it always feels like a shower after a few days of being covered in dirt. It felt….cleansing…

"They just appeared one day." was all that Mai stated about her creatures who fed off her powers and the harvest she can make. It was silent, which unnerved many of those in the room. But most of all it was something Mai welcomed. She didn't want to talk.

After awhile the lights in the cottage flickered a bt. Things got dark as the shadows moved with the darkness in the room. Mai felt her demons seize up as they formed a guard around her. For a moment nothing happened in the darkness. But when the owner came into the view from the window Mai slowly held out her hand for her powers to make a weapon for her to use.

As the lights came on, there was a knock on the door. Monk went over and saw it was the owner of the land. But before he could answer the door, it swung open and dark energy entered the room. Masako passed out from the darkness while Ayako fell to her knees, but for all purposes stayed aware.

"I see you found the troublemaker. I'll take her to the police so you can leave."

"First things first…" Mai stated as she threw her power weapon towards the man. He obviously was not paying attention as her weapons power as it struck him straight threw the chest. He screamed and his body convulsed.

"Mai!" Monk shouted shocked. "That's dangerous! What if you kill him?"

"The man is already dead, or haven't you figured that out." She glared at the monk who was rushing to the man's side. "I'd step away if I were you."

"Huh?"

"Kekekekekekekekekeekekekeke…"

The man started to stand as he reached out to grab Monk by the throat, only for Mai to push him out of the way. Though she pushed him hard enough to have him hit the wall, knocking him out. Ayako went to rush to his side but stopped when the man grabbed Mai by the throat. "You'll pay for that brat."

"Let. Her. Go." Oliver stated as he glared. John tried to get his bible only for a dark energy to push him away and trap him in a bubble. Lin whistled but his shiki were stunned as we Mai's.

"Kekeke, you'll have to find her and me first." And with that the man holding Mai disappeared. Same with her shiki, as soon as she was grabbed they disappeared. Oliver glared at the spot where the demon was. It was burnt and left scuff marks. Soon the others were wake up or had their powers released.

"What? Where's Mai?" Monk stated.

"She was taken in your place." Oliver stated. "Lin get started on finding Mai. We aren't leaving her again."

The group nodded. Even Masako who looked only a little worried about Mai's well being.

 **Welp, this took longer than needed. Next chapter is the end of this arc to follow the arc of mai getting back into civilization. Enjoy!**


End file.
